


My Heart knows (What the Wild Goose Knows)

by Squeaky



Series: The Soulmate Series (no one asked for) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmate Goose, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Goose of Destiny, Christmas Fluff, M/M, OTP: Till the End of the Line, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky
Summary: Steve Rogers is not ready to meet his soulmate. So the Universe sends him an Angry Goose of Destiny to make sure he gets the point





	My Heart knows (What the Wild Goose Knows)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Goose A-laying (In Wait)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123294) by [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie). 



> There have been a few stories floating around that are about characters finding their soulmates by the interference of geese. They are wonderful and funny, and sometimes surprisingly angsty. The term 'Angry Goose of Destiny' was coined by kiss_me_cassie in her story [ One Goose A-Laying (in Wait). ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123294) I just had to use it. 
> 
> I'm lovingly dedicating this story to my amazing sister [ Taste_is_Sweet ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) who has written her own goose-based soulmate story: [ What's Good for the Goose ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12864585)
> 
> The title for this silly bit of fluff is from the classic [ The Wild Goose](https://youtu.be/1wjt4AoPLXQ) by Frankie Laine
> 
> * * *

The goose appeared as soon as Steve Rogers stepped into the store. It hissed at him and flapped its wings, as if making sure that he knew it was there, before settling into a waddle beside him. 

Steve eyed the goose warily. “Sam?”

Sam Wilson looked up from where he’d been checking his phone. “What’s up?”

“Do you see that?” Steve’s eyes were fastened on the goose. It was large and pure white, with a bright orange beak and legs ending in giant webbed feet with large, sharp claws. Its head was easily at Steve’s waist. He resisted the urge to cup his genitals to protect them from the animal’s vicious-looking beak.

“See what? An excess of Christmas-themed merchandise?”

“We chose this store on purpose for that,” Steve reminded him. “No. I mean the goose.” 

That made Sam stop walking as he looked intently around Steve’s feet. “You’re shitting me.” 

“Not in the slightest,” Steve said warily. The goose had tilted its head, one beady eye peering up at him with an expression that Steve could only interpret as hostile disdain. “It just appeared.” 

Sam’s face broke into a huge smile. “Congratulations!” 

Steve’s return smile was tight. “I don’t think having an Angry Goose of Destiny appear is actually cause for celebration.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sam was still smiling. “Dude, you’re going to meet your soulmate!”

“Only because I’ve missed them already,” Steve said. “You only get a goose when you’ve managed to _not_ meet your soulmate through any other way.”

“Okay, yes,” Sam said. “But it still means you’re going to meet your soulmate!” 

“But I’m not ready!” Steve protested. _My mom just died,_ he thought. It was his first Christmas without her and the idea of finding his soulmate just felt _wrong_ when she wouldn’t be there to share the joy with him. “I just got back to school,” he said instead. It was still too hard to talk about his pain. 

The goose bit his hand. “Ow!” Steve cried, cradling his hand to his chest. The spot already purpling. 

Sam laughed. “I guess the Universe has other plans.” 

“Great,” Steve mumbled. 

Sam clapped him on the back. “Let’s go find that ornament, and then I’ll take you to lunch and you can tell me all about how awful meeting your soulmate will be.” 

Steve glared at him, but then sighed. It’s not like Sam actually knew how Steve felt. Sarah had died almost a year ago, after a long illness. It made sense that Sam wouldn’t know how bad Steve was feeling. Especially as Steve hadn’t really told him. 

The goose nipped him in his hip and Steve yelped. 

Sam laughed again.

* * *

The store was one of those ‘pop-up’ stores that specialized in Christmas decorations. Sam and Steve were there because their good friends Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had just had their first child, a precious little boy named Peter Parker Potts-Stark. It had been Sam’s idea to get them a ‘baby’s first Christmas’ ornament, however three days before Christmas, there apparently weren’t a lot of specialized ornaments left. 

Well, at least not a lot of ones that weren’t so tacky that Steve couldn’t imagine buying them. Plus, Sam had a particular style of ornament in mind, so that’s what they were going to get. If it had been up to Steve, the baby would have a cute onesie and maybe a stuffed animal and that would be that. But Sam didn’t feel that would be good enough. 

“Tony’s one of the richest men in the world,” Sam had explained when he’d told Steve about his ornament-purchasing plan. “He can buy Peter a million onesies. But what he _can’t_ buy is a perfect ornament. So that’s what we’re going to get.”

Steve had immediately thought that one of the richest men in the world could certainly buy his baby a perfect ornament, probably hand-made by a craftsperson in Norway or something. But he hadn’t bothered to argue. Sam could be a pretty easy-going guy, but once he set his mind on something, there was no changing it. 

So now they were in the seventh Christmas-themed store that day, looking for the ‘perfect’ ornament. Only now he also had his Angry Goose of Destiny to keep him company.

Steve didn’t want to think too much about the goose, or what it meant. But the size, and violence, of the animal, made it hard to put out of his mind. His thigh throbbed from where it’d bit him, and the bruise on his hand was already a dark shade of purple. He really didn’t want to get bitten any more, but he knew it would be impossible to avoid it, until he met his soulmate.

Which was another issue. Steve didn’t know much about the Angry Goose of Destiny phenomenon. His mother and father had met organically without any help from ornery waterfowl. But from what he did know, once your bird appeared, you’d meet your soulmate sooner rather than later. There was absolutely nothing you could do about it. Your goose was cooked. 

No pun intended. 

Sam looked around the store, frowning. “This place is huge. I think I’ll go check the front. You look in the back. Text me a picture of anything that looks worthy.” 

“Worthy? What—” Sam had already strode off. Leaving Steve—and his goose—alone.

The goose honked at Steve, extending its wings. Its wingspan was certainly impressive, as was the way its feathers passed through the shelves without disturbing anything on either side. It was the strangest sensation, knowing that he was the only one who could both see and interact with the goose. 

“Come on,” Steve muttered to the goose as he went towards the back of the store where there were several large Christmas trees decorated with ornaments, all of which were for sale. The goose waddled amicably beside him, acting like a well-trained dog. Steve knew it was only because the goose _wanted_ him to go that way. It meant that his soulmate might be near the back of the store. The idea made Steve feel a bit sick. 

“I’m not doing this,” Steve said to the goose. He might have been pegged by the Universe to meet his soulmate, but it didn’t mean that his self-determination had disappeared. Steve turned around. 

Immediately the goose was in front of him, wings extended, hissing violently. 

Steve narrowed his eyes, forcing himself not to flinch back. “You can’t make me.” 

The goose pecked at him, flapping it wings. 

Steve dodged backwards, just managing to avoid the large beak clamping down on his knee. 

The goose hissed again, and then honked loudly, rushing straight for him. 

Steve stood his ground, fist clenched. He was _not_ going to turn and run because of a fucking goose that wasn’t even real!

The goose hit him head-on. It’s narrow and yet surprisingly-solid head smacked him straight in his testicles, its wings hitting him hard enough in his thighs to cause his knees to buckle. 

He went down on his back in the middle of the aisle, Christmas decorations spilling down beside him. His head bounced off the floor and he immediately ended up with a chest full of angry, spitting goose whose claws were digging through his sweater right into his skin. 

Over-all, the imaginary goose was causing him a lot of pain.

The goose was now pecking at his eyes, squawking loudly. Steve had his hands around the goose’s neck, and was valiantly trying to keep its beak away from his face. It was like trying to hold a snake. 

“Need a hand?”

Steve cracked his eyes open. 

There was an incredibly gorgeous man standing over him. He had short, well-styled brown hair, even features with sharp cheek-bones, a sensual mouth that was curved up in a smile and eyes the most incredible shade of silver-blue. They were crinkled at the edges as he held in his laughter. 

He had one hand extended and Steve grabbed it, letting the man hoist him to his feet. Steve wasn’t small by any means. He stood just shy of six-foot-two and weighed close to 200 pounds, thanks to playing football all the way through college, but this guy pulled him up easily. 

“You alright?” The guy asked as soon Steve was upright. For a second it looked like the guy was looking right at the goose. “That looked like a pretty bad fall.” 

“I’m okay.” Steve rubbed the back of his head where he could already feel a bruise forming. Fucking goose. His face was flaming in embarrassment.

“Good to hear,” the guy said. He stuck out his hand again, but this time it was obviously for a handshake. “Bucky.” 

“Steve,” Steve said. “And thanks.” 

His goose honked again, with a sound that seemed to express approval. It made Steve blink. Did his goose mean that _Bucky_ was his soulmate? Had he just met his soulmate in the middle of a pop-up Christmas store?

“No problem.” Bucky grinned, apparently unaware of the momentous event that had just taken place. He started walking back towards the giant trees festooned with ornaments. “You doing some Christmas shopping?” Then he laughed. “Dumb question. Why else would you be in this store?”

Steve grinned tightly at Bucky’s words, mind reeling. How could he have just met his soulmate? He eyed his goose, who was waddling beside the two of them, exuding smug contentment. It made Steve mad. 

He wasn’t ready for a relationship. Not when his heart was still broken. It didn’t matter how good-looking Bucky was. Nothing was going to happen. It was much better that way. His goose could be damned.

Steve had enough. “I need to go meet my friend.” 

“Oh yeah, sure,” Bucky said, and was there a flash of disappointment in his spectacular eyes?

Steve couldn’t think about it. He strode with purpose towards the front of the store.

His goose was on him in seconds, its hard beak slamming into the back of Steve’s thigh with enough force to cause him to fall forward. He landed hard on his forearms. The goose was on his back a second later, beak tugging painfully on Steve’s hair, claws scrabbling at the leather of his winter jacket. 

“Holy shit!” Bucky exclaimed as Steve yelped in pain. There was a loud squawking and the sound of flapping but the painful weight of the bird was off him. Steve got to his feet. 

Bucky was gripping the goose around its middle, trying hard to keep his face away from the beating wings. “Little help—”

Steve lunged for the bird, wrapping his arms around the goose to try to keep it’s wings still. The goose attempted to peck his eyes out, but Steve managed to pin its neck in such a way that it couldn’t move. Because he’d pinned the goose between his body and Bucky’s body, the goose’s neck wrapped around Steve’s neck, which was flush against Bucky’s. It was like they were in an intimate embrace, just with a goose between them.

“Holy shit,” Bucky panted. “This goose is violent.”

The goose honked, and kicked at Steve’s stomach. Steve pressed in tighter. “I’m so sorry,” he said almost directly into Bucky’s ear. “Its my soulmate goose. It just appeared today and—”

“Your goose?” Bucky said incredulously. “This is my goose! It’s been following me around since last night! I just wasn’t sure you could see it until it knocked you on your ass.” 

That was interesting. “Your goose?” Steve made to step back to get a better look at the animal, but thought better of it. “But it attacked me!”

“Because you’re my soulmate,” Bucky said reasonably. “And you were starting to walk away.” 

“No.” Steve shook his head. “No. It attacked me because it’s _my_ goose. That’s how it works. You get the goose, and then it attacks you until you do what it wants and find your soulmate.” 

“Well, yeah,” Bucky said, equally as reasonably as before. “That’s why I’m in this stupid store. Because my goose practically chased me in here before you arrived. Which is hilarious, because I’m Jewish and Chanukah ended over two weeks ago. But it’s my goose.” He paused. “Do you think we can move yet?”

Steve shifted his weight experimentally. The goose hissed but didn’t kick him. “Maybe?”

“Count of three,” Bucky said. He counted to three and they sprang apart. The goose fell straight to the ground, wings flapping. It landed on its feet, and then pecked Steve’s shin before waddling away, complaining profusely. 

“That’s definitely my goose,” Steve eyed it warily. “Fucking bastard.”

“Nope, it’s definitely mine,” Bucky said. “Not that you can’t have it, if you want.” 

“I definitely _do not_ want it,” Steve said vehemently. He raked his hand through his hair. A downy feather drifted away with the movement. “And, uh. I kind of don’t want a soulmate, either?”

The goose perked up at his words and turned faster than such a squat body should allow. It hissed menacingly. 

“You don’t want a soulmate?” Bucky’s smile fell. “Why? You already dating someone?”

“Nothing like that. It’s just…” Steve bit his lip, unsure how to express his pain.

To his surprise Bucky took his hand. The goose honked in contentment. “You can tell me.”

“My mom died less than a year ago,” Steve said haltingly. “And I still miss her. I miss her every day. I don’t know how I can love someone else when missing her still hurts so much.” It should’ve felt beyond uncomfortable to admit something so personal standing by a cluster of fake Christmas trees in a tacky pop-up Christmas store to a man that he’d just met, but it was actually the exact opposite. Steve felt better for saying it out loud. It was amazing how easy it was to say it to Bucky; how much better it was just having him there.

Bucky squeezed his hand. “I get that,” he said quietly. “I’ve never lost my mother, but I was a sergeant in the army. I lost people, and it messed me up for a while. I get what it’s like to grieve.” 

Steve felt his throat grow thick with unshed tears. Part of it was from the constant sorrow he’d carried with him from when his mom died, but part of it was a strange sense of joy at being able to finally share that grief with someone. Someone who understood. He squeezed Bucky’s hand back. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Bucky said. They stood like that for a moment more, holding hands in the cluster of fake trees. The goose settled down under one of them, head tucked underneath its wing. 

“So,” Bucky said as Steve gently disentangled their hands. “What happens next?”

“I don’t know,” Steve replied honestly. He barely knew Bucky, but he already knew that he liked him. He liked his looks, but more than that, he liked his kindness. The fact that he’d also rescued him from a large and vicious goose wasn’t a bad thing, either. “I’m still not ready for a relationship—“ 

Bucky chuffed out a laugh. “I really wasn’t expecting you to change your mind right away.” 

“—But I could use a friend,” Steve finished. 

Bucky’s smile was brilliant. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled back. “A friend, who maybe wanted to go out on some dates sometimes?”

“I could do that.” 

“I could, too,” Steve said. “And I promise you. I won’t be broken-hearted forever.” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re worth the wait,” Bucky said. “At least that’s what my goose thinks.” 

“My goose,” Steve said. 

“Our goose,” Bucky corrected. 

“Our goose,” Steve smiled. 

The goose honked.

Steve and Bucky both jumped. “We found our soulmates. Why won’t it disappear?” Bucky whispered, clutching at Steve’s hand. “Does it hate us?”

“Probably,” Steve whispered back. He gripped Bucky’s hand tightly. 

The goose got up and waddled over to them, pining them with its small black eyes. 

“Oh God,” Steve moaned. “We’re going to die.” 

It stopped, nearly standing on Steve’s feet. It hissed at them, bit them both in the knee for good measure, flapped its wings and disappeared.

“Holy shit!” Bucky said. “Did you see that?”

“Is it gone?”

“I think so?” Bucky said. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Steve marveled. “But I think it means something good.” He was still holding Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky’s silver gaze held his, full of affection. “I think you’re right.” 


End file.
